


Homecoming

by twice_celestial



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Two groups of friends collide at their first college party. It’s a homecoming because when they become one, it feels like home.





	Homecoming

3:00 AM KST   
17/09/24

 

“I can’t believe you guys!” Hyojung shouted as she looked at her friends and a few new acquaintances. 

 

“You said you wanted us to have fun!” Jiho protested as she stood next to one of the unfamiliar girls who had shoulder length black hair.

 

Hyojung sighed,” This was our first college party, I wanted to start off this new experience off right. And things got way out of hand. Especially with these new so-called friends of yours Jiho.”

 

“Hey! I didn’t think I weighed that much to go on the coffee table,” A girl with a doll like face protested.

 

“I should’ve said something earlier about Yewon drinking the spiked punch, babe I’m really sorry,” Hyejin said as she lowered her head.

 

“I may not be a mother to any you, but know I’m very disappointed with your behavior,” Hyojung said,” I’ll see you guys around. I’m going to bed.”

 

“I’ll walk with you,” Hyejin yelled as she ran to catch up with Hyojung. Hyojung was giving Hyejin the silent treatment the whole walk. Hyejin was ashamed of the part she played that night or lack thereof. She was the second oldest of their friends and she should’ve been more responsible. 

 

She couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for what happened. Afterall she was the one to suggest that they go to the party and convinced her girlfriend to come. To allow their two friends to join them: Jiho and Yewon. She hated Hyojung being disappointed in her. Even though Hyojung didn’t say anything to her about it. The silence felt loud enough to know that she was in fact upset with Hyejin.She somewhat wished she could go back to do things differently. Maybe then things wouldn’t have gotten out of hand. But Jiho had assured her things would blow over by tomorrow. She just hoped that she was right. 

 

____

12:00 PM KST  
17/09/22

 

“There’s gonna be a party this weekend!” Jiho shouted as she found her friends in the middle of the cafe.

 

“Lower your voice!” Hyojung ordered as she looked a bit annoyed.

 

“Like Jiho even knows how to do that,” Hyejin chuckled before being hit by her girlfriend.

 

Yewon piped up in the middle of the conversation,” It’s just people are studying here, so please be courteous.” 

 

Jiho nodded before sitting down,” I’m just so excited because this will be our first college party! We all should go together!”

 

“What about Yewon?” Hyojung asked in concern.

 

“She’s in college now. You can’t try to protect her forever. Let her have a little fun!” Hyejin tried to persuade Hyojung.

 

“I promised Yewon’s Mom that I wouldn’t get Yewon into trouble. She trusted me and I just go and evade that trust?”

 

“Hyojung are you 40 or 20?” Jiho questioned trying not to laugh.

 

“We can just watch Yewon and everything will be fine,” Hyejin assured everyone. After a few minutes of silence, Hyojung had thought things through and agreed to go to the party. Jiho knew it would be a night they would never forget.

 

____

7:30 PM KST  
17/09/22

 

“We have to go to the party that the upperclassmen are throwing this weekend,” Shiah barged into the dorm that was shared by Mihyun and Seunghee.

 

“What if you three actually studied for once? Or is that idea too out of reason?” Yoobin asked as she was sitting on the floor in the midst of doing some homework. Her two closest friends dorm had been a salvation from Shiah’s loud music. Yet, Yoobin knew that the older girl would always manage to find her. There was no place it seemed for Yoobin to study quietly and eat. 

 

“I’m definitely in!” Mihyun shouted totally not paying attention to whatever Yoobin just said.

 

“No, you can’t be part of the entertainment at the party. Especially if Seunghee beatboxes,” Shiah said.

 

“Why not?” Seunghee pouted as she sat up in her bed.

 

“I was given instructions when I got notified about the party. C’mon Seunghee you can’t beatbox!” 

 

“I totally can!” Seunghee announced before she covered her mouth to beatbox. As Seunghee tried to beatbox, only fart noises came out of her mouth. Which made everyone in the room laugh.

 

“Fine no rapping or beatboxing at the party,” Mihyun said before turning to Yoobin,” You gotta take some breaks and let loose. Besides you hate missing out.”

 

“Alright I’ll go but if nothing fun happens don’t force me to go to the next one,” Yoobin sighed. The three other girls bounced and danced around the room in excitement. Yoobin knew that it was going to be a long party.

 

___

 

8:03 PM KST  
17/09/23

 

“Seunghee are you ready to go?” Shiah asked as she entered the dorm,” Mihyun and Yoobin are probably already there. I can’t believe Mihyun dragged Yoobin practically by her ears all the way there.”

 

Seunghee replied monotone as she sat on her bed ready to go to the party,” Yeah super funny.”

 

“You don’t seem like yourself at all. What’s troubling you? I’ve never seen you this down before. Not even that time when we couldn’t go to the amusement park because we ended up arriving right when it closed for the night,” Shiah said as she sat down next to Seunghee.

 

“It’s just this whole party thing. I thought it would be fun, but I don’t know anymore. I can’t imagine how it would feel if I see her with someone else y’know? That’s what scares me. I just don’t want to go to see that. Tonight is the night someone is gonna sweep her off her feet. It’s just not going to be me,” Seunghee confessed as she tried to look away from the other girl.

 

“Are you talking about Mihyun?” Shiah questioned.

 

Seunghee chuckled,” I can’t believe you figured it out in one guess.”

 

“If you don’t go then you are just setting you up to fail,” Shiah explained before standing up and holding her hand out to her friend,” C’mon we have a girl to sweep up off her feet.” Seunghee grabbed Shiah’s hand and they went to the party. Seunghee could feel her heart race faster. She hoped Shiah was right.

 

____

 

9:45 PM KST  
17/09/23

 

Jiho immediately had ditched her friends the second they entered the party. Jiho felt that if she was out of Hyojung’s watchful eyes that she’d be able to do whatever she wanted. Which also meant get away with things she couldn’t if Hyojung was monitoring her. Such as beer pong, drunk karaoke,etc. Jiho was wasted for one of the first times in her life. She felt proud of herself but knew she’d regret it in the morning with a killer headache from the hangover. As for now Jiho felt  
like she was the life of the party like every other drunk there. So any other life of the party would do Jiho decided out of the goodness of her heart to help the party poopers out. 

 

Jiho walked up to a girl with black shoulder length hair and bangs. The girl was standing against the wall listening to music and playing on her phone. Jiho knew this girl was in desperate need of fun and she’d help her out. Especially since Jiho thought this girl was super cute. Jiho first waved to her to get her attention. The girl took one earbud out of her ear,” What?”

 

“Want to go to the backyard together,” Jiho asked. The girl nodded and followed Jiho to the backyard of the house of the party.

 

“I’m Yoobin by the way. Bae Yoobin,” The girl introduced herself once they made it outside.

 

“I’m Kim Jiho,” Jiho replied.

 

“Thanks for taking me out here it’s much more quiet. And for being the only person besides my friends who has spoken to me tonight,” Yoobin said.

 

“Of course. So now what?” Jiho asked looking directly at Yoobin. The two sat down and started talking about everything and anything. They quickly found things in common like music tastes and being the brainiacs of their friend group. Eventually Yoobin offered Jiho her other earbud. The two laid down looking at the stars while listening to music. Jiho also couldn’t help but steal a kiss or two. Which surprised Yoobin in a good way. In a way that she didn’t regret coming to the party after all.

 

______

10:30 PM KST  
17/09/23

 

Seunghee had stayed by Shiah’s side almost the whole party only to have lost her. And now Kim Mihyun shows up in front of her almost giving her a heart attack. “I’ve been looking for you,” Mihyun whispered into Seunghee’s ear. 

 

Seunghee could feel the shivers down her spine. “You have?” She asked whispering back in Mihyun’s ear.

 

“Let’s go somewhere quiet,” Mihyun said before grabbing Seunghee’s hand and taking her to a quiet bedroom upstairs.

 

Once they got inside Seunghee couldn’t help but feel a wave of anxiousness. “What’s so important?” Seunghee asked as she sat on the bed.

 

“This is really hard to say. I know I had to because maybe you’ll meet someone great tonight who’s not a huge dork like me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or ruin our friendship or anything, but I like you Hyun Seunghee. Actually I think I love you,” Mihyun confessed looking at Seunghee directly in her eyes. 

 

Seunghee couldn’t believe what just happened. She waited for herself to wake up and see that it was all some elaborate dream. Then she tried pinching herself and that didn’t work either. She was speechless and Mihyun was looking at her weirdly like she was trying to understand Seunghee’s response to what she had said. Yet, Seunghee could only do the most rational thing at that moment which was to kiss Mihyun.

 

After they pulled apart Seunghee fell in love with Mihyun all over again. Especially because of Mihyun’s utterly surprised face. Seunghee couldn’t stop thinking what a dork Mihyun was, but now she was Seunghee’s dork.

______

12:30 AM KST  
17/09/24

 

Yewon somehow managed to wrangle out of the clutches of Hyojung and Hyejin. Yewon had always had a soft personality that drew the attention of a lot of people. Yewon knew she had hit it off with a new friend when she met Shiah. 

 

The pair had a lot in common they loved dancing and their three crazy best friends. Shiah has told her a bunch of stories about this Mihyun and Seunghee. Yewon couldn’t get over the one where her three friends packed snacks in their clothes before going to the movies or the time they had a lemonade stand in grade school. Yewon didn’t know if her stories would stand a chance. Yet Shiah cracked up when it was Yewon’s turn to share. “I can’t believe Jiho chugged that whole can of whipped cream out of spite just because Hyojung said she couldn’t,” Shiah giggled.

 

“Jiho practically lives by doing things out of spite,” Yewon explained. Especially what Jiho did when it came to Hyojung and Hyejin. It was either part of her personality or wanting to stay on Jiho’s good side but either way Jiho was never spiteful with her.

 

The two went to get drinks. Yewon spotted Hyejin looking at them quizzically. Yewon could sense that Hyejin was staring at them almost like she saw something she wasn’t supposed to. But Yewon was an adult now despite the way that her older friends had gotten used to treating her. She could make new friends and drink spiked punch at a party it wouldn’t kill her. Hyejin could go tattle on her for all Yewon cared. Yewon just wanted one night where she could be free to live on the wild side. Shiah proved to be the perfect partner in crime for Yewon. 

 

The two started dancing to the music as the party grew later into the night. The party became much more crowded by then. There was not much room to dance. Shiah stood up on the coffee table. “Stand up here with me!” Shiah shouted over the music to Yewon. The younger girl shook her head. Yewon wanted to be a bit more dangerous, yet not so much to be liable if the coffee table broke. Yet, everything seemed to be okay after all Shiah was very skinny. Yet, Yewon knew that with two people no matter their weight would immediately break the table.

 

A couple songs later, the table seemed sturdy. Yewon heard a crunch like sound over the loud music. She turned over to see Shiah on her butt in the middle of the table which top had broken in two. “Oops,” Shiah said cutely. Yewon hoped that Shiah could get out of trouble by using her aegyo. Even if Yewon wasn’t liable herself then she was going to help the new friend she made. Hyojung has always told her to stand up for her friends and stay by their side. After everything Shiah had done for Yewon at the party it was only fair to return the favor.

 

_____

 

Even if the party had gotten out of hand. The two groups of friends had become one that night. Two new couples emerged much to the dismay when they’re forced to see pda. Yet, it couldn’t be better now it’s a loud group of eight. Jiho is happy that Hyojung has more people to look after. That way she’s not only pestering her. Hyejin was happy when Hyojung forgive her and when Hyejin made it up to her again by taking Hyojung on a picnic. Mihyun and Seunghee busy themselves with writing songs and raps that they can perform at future parties. That’s what they’re supposed to be doing in their free time but always manage to have breaks to make out. Yoobin has tried to study less to spend time with her girlfriend. She can’t tell who is prouder, herself or her friends who can’t believe it actually happened. While Shiah and Yewon join the campus’s dance crew. Now that the eight are all together new crazy stories will be told by each other. As well as classmates who are forced to witness their antics.


End file.
